Families of interest are typed for 30 or more genetic markers in the Division of Serology and Genetics. The work supported by this grant consists of the collation of the data, transferring them to IBM punch cards, and analyzing them on an IBM-1130 computer for possible genetic linkages. Analysis of data from other centers is done on a small scale. Data are accumulating on over 400 comparisons.